


Eternity Would Bee Ideal

by philosobee



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: Clit Cuddling, Clit Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Love, Macrophilia, Married Couple, Married Sex, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Nipple Licking, Urethral Fucking, Urethral Play, Uterus, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosobee/pseuds/philosobee
Summary: Barry is about to die, and when his wife Vanessa begs for them to be together forever, he has the perfect solution.
Relationships: Barry Benson/Vanessa Bloome
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Eternity Would Bee Ideal

Barry gazed blearily up at Vanessa from his sickbed, wheezing with every breath. It had been a good month together. But now, under the bright florescent lights of the hospital with his wife by his side, Barry was dying. He’d achieved so much, and yet so little.

“Barry, darling, how are you holding up?” Vanessa murmurs, stroking his cheek with her pinky.

She always was so kind, offering affection and kind words in his most trying times. So he always tried to give back. When she was tired after a long day’s work Barry would make her a cup of tea, though it took him quite a while, and offer to rub his fuzz over her skin. Always so soft, just for her. Just for his love. For Vanessa.

“I...” Barry rasped, coughing as his throat prickled from disuse, “Vanessa, I know this isn’t what you want to hear... but we both know I’m dying.”

Tears stung the corners of the human’s eyes, welling and spilling in thick droplets. It reminded Barry of honey. Of simpler times.

That beautiful ringing voice caught in her throat, hitching as she spoke, “Don’t talk like that Barry. I can’t lose you. I...”

A sob broke past her lips.

“I want to stay with you—I want us to be together,” she inhaled shakily, pausing and laying her head down beside her fuzzy husband, “What I want, more than anything, is for us to be together forever.”

The admission sent flutters all about in Barry’s stomach. Vanessa was so dedicated to their marriage, to their relationship, to _him_. How could he do anything more than to give her what she wanted? Barry would do anything for her.

He knew exactly what he could do to fulfill her wish.

So, with a deep heave of breath, he pushed himself to sit up, rubbing at his eyes to try and clear his vision.

“Listen to me, love,” Barry started, nuzzling into Vanessa’s finger as he spoke, “There are only two things I want to do with the rest of my life, and both are for you.”

Despite the tears streaming down her cheeks and the way she shook with the beginnings of grief, she smiled and nodded to urge him on. Whatever his last requests, especially so selfless, she would grant them. Anything for her kind and determined yellow-black striped husband.

“I want us to make love.”

Though they’d been married for a week and a half, both were still virgin to the other’s most intimate touch. Barry had to change that before he couldn’t anymore.

“To have sex together so we can be one for even a moment. And to go even further so I may rest inside you forever.”

Vanessa gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. So generous, her husband, to grant her wish with his last breaths.

“Yes, please, that would be,” she choked, emotion overwhelming her, “perfect.”

A grin from the bee and his inviting pat on the bed was all the beckoning she needed as she hurriedly scooted from her chair to the unusually plush covers of the hospital bed.

Now with a bit of gusto coursing through his veins, along with mounting lust and deep, deep love for his wife, Barry was able to fly just enough to land at the corner of her mouth and press a kiss to her lips.

“Just close your eyes and let me have you,” He breathed, stroking the edge of her lip with reverence.

Those perfect pink lips parted in a gasp and she obediently closed her eyes, hiding glittering green irises from sight.

Barry started slow, working his way to drag fuzz and kisses over her lips and down her chin, tickling her skin in the most pleasurable way. Down further, across her neck even as her throat ungulated with anticipatory swallows, and onto her collar. He settled in her clavicle for a moment, winded from his escapade thus far. Truly, he was on his last legs. This had to be perfect. All for his love.

Next to her shirt collar and under the soft fabric so he could make his way under the flowery yellow lace of her lingerie bra and wriggle over to her left breast to perch on a slowly hardening nipple. Breath tumbled from his lips as he leaned down, licking and suckling at the bud as best as his small bee lips could manage, and though it’s not much it still elicits a soft moan from the recipient. Pride wells in Barry’s chest; he’s making this good for her. Then he tweaks the pink skin just right and Vanessa positively _keens_. A delighted shiver curls up Barry’s back, causing his antennae to twitch excitedly and his wings to buzz in intermittent bursts.

But he’s not done yet.

Further down her torso he crawls, continuing his ministrations on flushed porcelain skin as he appreciates every noise from Vanessa’s perfect lips and revels in her squirms. He follows the dip of her stomach, feeling as she sucks it in at the tickling sensation of him and though he longs to curl up in her belly button and rest he advances. 

Vigor pushes him without pause under the waistband of her leggings and restraint keeps him on top of thin, floral black lingerie. First, he brushes against her thighs, deliberately skirting her womanhood as he teases her. Then, once impatience begins to gnaw at his fingers, he presses and rubs at her clit through the fabric. Vanessa hums, shuffling slightly and spreading her thighs wide—enough so that her leggings stretch and create a bit of a tent so her husband is no longer pressed beneath the taut fabric. Grateful, Barry rewards her with a more forceful rub before skittering up, over, and under her lingerie to slide between the folds of her crotch where her clit and cunt are slick with her natural lubrication.

Now the bee is getting riled up. Looking at what he’s done to Vanessa makes him want to do _more_. So with little mind left for foreplay he curls around the bulb of her clit and sets to sucking and rubbing the hood aggressively. Vanessa begins to pant, twisting about as the pleasure mounts. Pleas for more and breathless mantras of her husband’s name fly past her lips as heat coils in her stomach. Barry, in a fit to please his wife as much as he can, shoves his hand and arm up to his shoulder in her urethra and flutters his fingers against the moist walls. 

Vanessa cried out, pleasure swelling and bursting as she came convulsing and squirting to soak her lingerie. Barry continued fucking her urethra through her orgasm and even a little more after just to tease her sensitivity. His fuzz was matted and sticky with Vanessa’s cum. Yet, he didn’t mind. In fact, he quite liked the squelching stickiness, the way it globbed and stretched in thin lines when he drew his hand away from the clear, slightly white-ish substance.

Still, he moved back to her clit and began his work anew—because as a woman, he knew Vanessa could cum much more than once.

Four orgasms, two with long bouts of teasing and denying leading up and two quick and releasing, and Barry was at last ready to begin the final leg of this gift. For Vanessa, for himself, for them. At last, finally, they would be one.

Barry B. Benson crawled over and pushed the lips of her labia apart to reveal her dripping cunt and he burned with passion for his wife. He did this to her, and now he would go even further. Using Vanessa’s panties as leverage, he pushed himself into the wet tunnel and began his journey. It was quite difficult to creep through the slick, soft tunnel, especially as the walls clenched and shifted with his every movement—no doubt his wife writhing in pleasure—and of course his pause to nose and prod at the bundle of nerves called the g-spot. There were many tensings in the walls of her vagina when he did that. That made him proud.

Deeper in he went until he reached her cervix. He was so close, just a little bit further. With his last burst of energy, he shimmied past the tight opening and at last nestled against the warm, plush walls of his wife’s womb.

And they were one, together until the end.

_______________

Two days later, when Vanessa was changing a bloody pad—she had started her period yesterday—she found her husband still alive on the bloodied, synthetic fiber. If barely. No, they were supposed to be together forever! Barry promised her, and judging by the way he reached for her, he still intended to keep that promise.

She immediately stood from the toilet and laid on her back on the bath mat, swiping her husband with careful fingers and kissing his bloody face before depositing him on her bare cunt. It took him a moment but then the wonderful prickling tickle of the bee’s limbs poked at her opening and slipped inside. A sigh simmered from her lips and tingling pleasure radiated from the slow, deliberate yet also so, so desperate clawings as Barry struggled back inside her. How wonderful of him, even as he’s at death’s door, to work himself ragged for her.

She loved him, truly.

Heat burned at her skin as an orgasm mounted, the bee’s fingers digging into her insides and setting them aflame as his fuzz rubbed wonderfully and his antennae twitched in just the right way it had her toes curling. She reached down to rub her clit just barely with the tip of her finger, imagining the sensation was her husband even as she could feel him moving deeper and deeper inside her. The press at her cervix sent her rocketing off the edge and shuddering as she came heavy onto the bath mat and the floor. Not that she could bring herself to care.

Not now when she knew Barry was curling up to draw his final breaths within her, and this time, definitely this time, her wish, her utmost desire for the love between Vanessa Bloome and Barry B. Benson, had come true.

  
_Fin._


End file.
